Deamus
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: Seamus has something he want's Dean to know, and Dean want's Seamus to know the same thing. But Dean doesn't cope too well with a sudden change...especially a change this big. What will happen to the two? Will they be alright? Please review XD
1. Dean's Point Of View 1

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD I thought I'd have a go at writing a Deamus fanfic. Please let me know what you think – I'm going to continue it anyway. I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Dean Thomas**

After the battle of Hogwarts, those of us who were in our seventh year had to repeat it. I was fine with that. I loved Hogwarts

It was our forth week back and everyone was still, yes _still_, buzzing with excitement all because of what happened the year before. But I couldn't blame them, I mean we kicked arse. Harry must have been relieved. No one was out to get him, he saved the people he cared about, he had avenged his parent and those affected by Voldemort. Just generally a huge weight taken off his shoulders. All was good. Whoop whoop!

Anyway, so we had all been back for four weeks, and we'd all gotten back into the swing of things. Professor McGonagall was now the head teacher and we had a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Howard. This one we all knew was a good guy, right from the beginning. The school felt like Home again.

* * *

It was after dinner and I was walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Normally, I walked there with Seamus, but he left a little early. So, I was walking by myself. I was almost at the stairs, when I fell; face first, to the floor. I tried to get back up, but someone kicked me right in the middle of my back. With that kick I fell onto my stomach and skidded right into the bottom of the stairs. I managed to stand up this time. My back killed so much. I only had to turn around and look straight ahead to see who it was. Crabbe and Goyle, the fucking twats. They were, of course, laughing.

"Oh piss off." I sighed.

They both looked at me and laughed harder.

"I said, PISS OFF, YOU SLYTHERINE TWATS!" I yelled.

They both stopped laughing and stared at me. I rolled up my sleeves and started to move towards them. Crabbe and Goyle ran away. Wusses. As soon as I was the only one around, I turned to the closest wall and kicked it. Ow.

"You alright?" I heard someone ask.

Turning around, I saw my Irish buddy Seamus. Seamus was my best friend. The greatest friend I could ever ask for.

"Define alright." I replied.

"Don't let them get to you. They're not worth it." Seamus told me.

"Yeah I know."

Both of us went quiet.

"Come with me." Seamus said smiling.

Before I could reply Seamus grabbed me by the wrist, and started dragging me...somewhere.

"Seamus, where the hell are we going and why?" I asked.

"Room of Requirement because I need to tell you something." Seamus replied.

"Can't you tell me here...or in the common room?"

"No. This is private."

I had no reply to that. He never got like this over something he had to tell me.

* * *

When Seamus finally stopped, we ended up in the corridor where the Room of Requirement usually appeared. A door formed on the wall opposite us, almost instantly. Seamus pushed me into the room and shut the door behind him. The last time I had been in this room was when we used it for DA. Then it was a huge room with a thing to practise spells on, now it the size of a living room with a fire place and a sofa. Strange... We both went over to and sat on the sofa.

"Ok, come on. Spill the beans." I said.

"God, someone's pushy." Seamus laughed.

"Well I just want to..."

I was cut off by the fact Seamus was kissing me. For a moment I was taken by surprise, but after a few seconds I closed my eyes and relaxed into it. The rest of the night went by in a blur. Well, it wasn't really a blur because I remembered what happened, but it happened really fast.

* * *

In the morning, when I woke up, it took me a few seconds before I remembered where I was and what had happened. I was lying in a bed in the Room of Requirement, with Seamus behind me with his arm around me. I felt strange...and my back killed. I just lay there for a couple of minutes, then sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled my clothes on and carefully stood up.

"Morning." Seamus yawned.

"Er...hi." I said, not making eye contact.

I kept my back to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Seamus asked, his hand reaching for mine.

I flinched away. I caught sight of the expression on his face. It killed me.

"I'm sorry. I...I just don't like sudden changes. It'll take time for me to get used to this." I told him. "I'm sorry. You'll have to give me some time."

I left without another word, and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

When I got back to the common room, no one was up. I looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. Thank God it was Saturday. I crept into my dorm, careful not to wake Harry, Ron or Neville. I put my pyjamas on, and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes. I started to fall asleep when I remembered something. My eyes flew open.

"Shit!" I whispered.

How could I forget that Seamus was in here as well? Great. Just great. This was going to be so awkward.

* * *

Seamus just ignored me for days. Acted like I didn't exist.

"Dean. What's going on with you and Seamus?" Ron asked one day.

"A little spat. Nothing big."I replied quickly.

Luckily my lies are convincing. I shifted a little where I sat, and winced from the pain in my back.

"Dean, you need to get that checked. _Before _you really hurt yourself." Hermione told me.

"If I do will you stop going on about it?" I smiled.

"Yes."

"Fine then."

I stood up and went off to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey said it was just a bruise, but I had to be careful not to damage it. Glad that was sorted out.

* * *

After a few days – on a Friday afternoon after class – I joined Harry and Ron in the dungeons while they practised a few potions. And Seamus was there. He didn't acknowledge me at all. We spent about an hour down there, the tree of them making potions.

"Wow Seamus! You haven't blown anything up!" Ron said amazed.

Seamus said nothing, and just stared at the cauldron, wooden spoon in hand.

"Seamus, are you alright?" Harry asked.

Seamus slammed the wooden spoon down onto the work top and stormed out. I followed him. I looked everywhere but couldn't find Seamus. Then I thought of the only place I hadn't checked. The Room of Requirement. I walked down the hallways until I reached the blank wall. I thought about finding Seamus, and then the door appeared. I went in.


	2. Seamus' Point Of View 1

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 2 XD Please let me know what you think – I'm going to continue it anyway. I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

**Seamus Finnigan **

I know I probably over reacted but that's when I'm like. I know Dean takes a little while to adjust to things, but...eugh! I had to escape from the dungeons; I couldn't stay there any longer. The Room of Requirement was the first place I thought of. I was alone in the room for, about, fifteen minutes. Until I heard the door open and close. As I was sitting down I had to turn to see who it was. Dean. I turned away from him.

"Seamus...can we talk?" Dean asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed.

"Of course you have a choice. But I'd like it if you said yes."

There was something different in the way he spoke. I turned around to look at him again. Dean was still standing by the door, but the way he was standing...it wasn't the Dean I knew at all, this was a completely different side of him. I nodded. Dean relaxed a little and moved towards the chair next to me. When Dean sat down I couldn't help but think about the fact that this was the closest we had been in days.

"Look, Seamus, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me." Dean rushed.

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted like always. Please forgive me." I replied.

"You were right to react that way, I was being stupid."

"No you weren't, I..."

I was cut short by the fact that Dean decided to shut me up by kissing me. I didn't see him move. Dean was hovering over me while I was sitting down. I didn't like having to stretch my neck, so casually I grabbed Dean's top – it would have been his tie, but it was a Saturday – and pulled him towards me. We ended up on the floor, with Dean straddling me. We had to laugh, we couldn't help it. From that point on it got a bit...graphic.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to fine Dean and myself underneath a random blanket. Still wasn't sure where it came from, but hey, who's complaining. I rolled onto my right hand side, lifted the lower part of my right arm up, rested my head on my hand, and just watched Dean sleep. The blanket was down around Dean's waist. I smiled a little...until I saw the large bruise right in the middle of his back.

"Those Slytherin twats!" I breathed.

"Tell me about it." Dean chuckled.

I smiled again. Dean rolled onto his left hand side, lifted the lower part of his left arm and rested his head on his hand.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Morning." Dean grinned.

We moved closer to, and put our arms around, each other. Dean leaned forward and kissed me. I rested me forehead on Dean's right shoulder. I liked this. And I think Dean had adjusted. Dean was smiling.

"Just think, seven years and a month ago, we had just met and come to Hogwarts." Dean told me, his smile getting bigger. "Now look at us."

"Well, seven years and a month ago was when I knew, on day, we'd end up like this." I replied, my face getting warm.

I looked down, hiding my face in Dean's shoulder. Dean moved even closer to me and lifted my head up by pushing my chin up. We were really close now. Our bodies were touching. When I was looking up again, Dean leaned in close.

"You weren't the only one, grá." Dean whispered in my ear.

Grá is the Irish for love...how Dean knew that I did not know. Dean moved away from my ear and pressed his lips to mine, before I could say anything.

* * *

We spent around half the day in the Room of Requirement. It was when we were sure no one was around that we ran back to our dorm. As soon as we were in our dorm, Dean and I got changed, and then went outside. It was cold and snowing. At least we remembered gloves, hats, scarves and jackets. We walked through the courtyard, talking about random things. I started to tell Dean about Ireland – since he asked –, but when I turned to look at him, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Dean?" I called.

I started to look around, confused. Then I felt snow smash into the back of my head and fall into my jacket. Turning to look behind me, I found Dean laughing hard. While he was laughing I made a snowball and lobbed it at him. Some of the snow went in his mouth. So funny.

"Oh, this is war." I heard Dean say.

It was the best snowball fight ever. Looking around after the snowball fight we found we were the only ones in the courtyard. So, while his back was turned, I tackled Dean to the ground. Dean ended up on his back, with me straddling him.

"Cheeky." Dean chuckled.

"Of Course." I smiled.

I lightly brushed his lips with mine. I pulled back, and sat up properly.

"Now that's just mean." Dean grinned.

"Well, I..." I started.

Dean grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me forward. This time it was deep and passionate. My knees went weak, so it was a good thing I wasn't standing. Dean pulled away first and we stood up – I was very reluctant of course.

"You ever tease me like that again, and you'll be in trouble." Dean smiled.

He winked and walked off. I stared after Dean, mouth open. Now, I had to make a decision. ...Did I want to get into trouble with him? ...I think I did! Grinning, I ran after Dean.

* * *

"I see you two have made up." Hermione said at dinner.

"Yeah, we did." I smiled.

"Like I said, it was just a little spat." Dean told her, smiling.

"I'm just glad we don't have to worry about you two anymore. I mean you've been friends since first year." Harry told us.

Dean and I had decided to keep our relationship a secret. See how long it took for people to find out. It was fun.

Every time Dean moved he would wince, but it was only when he was sitting down. I caught him every time out of the corner of my eye.

"Back's still hurting, huh." I said to him.

"Yeah. Bloody kills." Dean told me, through gritted teeth.

"Have you gone to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she said it was just a bruise." Dean replied.

None of us knew what to say to that. It was quiet strange.

"I could fix that. If you'd like." A voice from behind Dean and I said.

"Oh, hey Luna." Dean smiled. "That would be great if you could."

"Sure. Do you want me to do it know?"

"Yeah sure. Can it be outside of the hall though, please?"

"Of course. Come on."

Luna smiled and walked – well, skipped – out of the hall, Dean following her. At least if it hurt no one would know.

* * *

That night a few Gryffindor's, Dean and I included, spent some time in the common room before heading to bed. Dean and I were the last two down there.

"Well, the past few weeks have been eventful, haven't they?" Dean chuckled as we sat by the fire.

"Eventful is an understatement." I laughed. "But I'm glad it happened."

I put my arm around Dean's shoulders. Dean leaned into me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. How's your back now?" I asked.

"It's never been better." Dean replied, smiling.

I kissed the top of Dean's head, which resulted in me getting dragged to a standing position and out of the common room.

"Dean, where are we going?!" I asked, alarmed.

Dean said nothing; he just turned his head around and smiled.

* * *

After two minutes we stopped. Of course. The Room of Requirement. The door appeared, and Dean and I ran in. The door swung closed behind us. The room looked nothing like the other times we had been in there. It was a huge bedroom. A double bed, fire place, en-suite. It was huge. Dean turned me, got me to face him so I was facing the door and kissed me. Dean started walking forward, pushing me along with him, lips still attached. Then Dean pushed me. I fell backwards but landed on the bed. I pulled myself into the middle of the bed. Dean climbed on, and straddled me – we seemed to like doing that, didn't we.

"I told you, you would be in trouble." Dean smiled.

I couldn't help but grin. Dean's smile turned evil. Then I thought, if his back's alright now...what's he going to do?


	3. Dean's Point Of View 2

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 3 XD Please let me know what you think, I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Dean Thomas**

Seamus and I got back to our dorm at three thirty in the morning. We weren't even tired. Seamus was a bit light headed though...but that wasn't because of the time. Something told me he was going to get into trouble with me, on purpose, a whole lot more. I was going to have fun with that.

"You feeling alright grá?" I asked.

Seamus smiled. He loved it when I called him grá. But come on, if I was going to have an Irish boyfriend – it was going to take some getting used to, calling Seamus that – I needed to know some words in his language.

"I'm feeling amazing. Are you feeling alright grá?" Seamus grinned.

"When I'm with you I always feel alright." I replied.

"You mushy sod."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No, I really wouldn't."

Seamus and I got ready for bed. I was just about to pull my pyjama top over my head, when Seamus' arms went around my waist, and put his chin on my shoulder. I turned around so we were face to face. I put my arms through his, and around his waist. Just looking at Seamus made me smile.

"Is breá liom tú." Seamus whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.

Seamus pulled me closer to him.

"Cheeky." I chuckled.

"Of course." Seamus grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at him, Seamus licked it. I was about to shout when Seamus kissed me. He was the first to pull back.

"Do you want to wake those three up?" Seamus asked grinning, gesturing at Harry, Ron and Neville.

"You are in deep trouble." I told him.

"Yay."

"Strange child."

"Too true."

Seamus kissed me again and we both went to bed.

* * *

In the morning, I was woken up by someone jumping on me. I'm embarrassed to admit that I did scream, since I was unsure as to whom it was.

"Told you I could wake him up and make him scream at the same time." Seamus laughed. "Morning sleepy."

"Dude, you are dead." I growled.

"Course I am."

"Yes. You are."

I chucked Seamus off me, and onto the floor.

"Never do that again." I warned.

"Ok, so we know never to wake Dean up." Neville told Harry and Ron.

"Damon right we do." Harry said.

"Dean...why do you have no shirt on?" Ron asked confused.

Shit, I forgot about that.

"It got a bit hot last night." I replied.

"Dude, its October." Ron said.

"And? Doesn't mean I can't get a bit hot."

"Whatever you say."

"Anyway. You two get ready. We'll be in the Great Hall." Neville told Seamus and I.

"See ya down there." Seamus and I said simultaneously.

Harry, Ron and Neville left. I got out of my bed, stepped over Seamus and grabbed my school clothes. I walked into the bathroom and did what I had to do, then started getting changed. I was just stepping into my trousers when in the mirror I caught sight of Seamus, who was now standing at the, now open, door. I pulled my trousers on – forgetting to do them up – and then slipped into my shirt.

"Are you turning into my own personal stalker?" I asked, smiling.

"No" Seamus replied innocently.

"Course not."

I moved towards Seamus. I kissed him.

"So, tell me. What's the real reason you didn't have your shirt on?" Seamus asked.

"You distracted me, I forgot." I replied.

"My plan is working then...Mwhahaha."

"Cheeky get."

"How rude."

"Oh, shut up."

I walked back to my bed.

"Might wanna do your trousers up and button your shirt grá." Seamus called as he shu the bathroom door.

That might be a good idea.

* * *

Classes were alright. Didn't really pay attention, but I didn't really have to. And a good thing it was to, considering Seamus was sitting next to me.

"Seamus stop it. If we want it to be a secret, you can't do that." I whispered.

"Spoil sport." Seamus joked.

Thing is, it happened in _every _lesson. And that got _very _annoying. You're probably wondering what Seamus was doing...but I'm not saying.

* * *

It was so easy keeping mine and Seamus' secret. Fun as well. No one would even be able to guess, which was even better. Seamus and I were enjoying this.

"So when do you think we should tell them?" Seamus asked me one Saturday in the Room of Requirement.

"Tell who what?" I asked sliding closer to him.

"Well, tell our friends...about us. I mean they need to find out sooner or later, and they'll never guess."

"Oh I don't know. I quite like this."

I brushed my lips along Seamus' jaw, and down his neck. I stayed on his shoulder, unbuttoning his shirt the whole time.

"Dean I'm...I'm..."Seamus trailed off.

I won...again.

* * *

A little while later, both Seamus and I were on our backs, but still close together.

"Sly little charmer." Seamus laughed, out of breath.

"Hey, I'm not little. You of all people should know that grá." I smiled.

Seamus hit me. It bloody hurt; he didn't know how strong he was.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"It didn't hurt that much." Seamus said.

"Yes it did. Look, you left a mark."

"I did that."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry grá."

Seamus wrapped his arms around me and kissed the red mark that was forming on my chest. I slipped my arms around Seamus and smiled.

"I love you Seamus." I whispered.

"I love you too Dean." Seamus whispered back.

This was great.

* * *

The next day, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Seamus and I were talking.

"Ok, I'll bring this up now so you can't distract me, when shall we tell our friends about this." Seamus asked quietly.

"Damn you. And whenever you want." I replied.

"At last, I finally have an answer."

"You suck."

"No grá, that's you."

"Really, while we're in class."

"No one hears me, calm down."

"I am calm, I was just saying."

"But..."

"Disagreeing gets you into trouble."

It looked like Seamus was debating with himself. He was just about to speak when we were told we could leave. I loved winning.

* * *

Later, after dinner, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and I were sitting in the common room. Harry had his arm around Ginny, Ron was holding onto Hermione's hand, and Neville was day dreaming about Luna. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seamus look at me and smile. He took my hand.

"Guys, we have to tell you something." Seamus said to the others.

Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_


	4. Seamus' Point Of View 2

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 4 XD Please let me know what you think, I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 4**

**Seamus Finnigan **

They all took the news well – not that I doubted them. The girls were the most excitable...they were happy that they had two gay friends, it was quite funny. The guys gave a sigh of relief.

"_Finally_!" they said.

"Guys, it was obvious!" Harry told us.

"How?" we asked.

"You always looked at each other, you were closer than normal. Plus, the girls pointed it out to us..." Neville said.

"Damn." Dean sighed, the edges of his mouth curling up slightly. "We tried."

"That we did grá." I smiled.

Dean grinned, and put his arm around me...and pulled me of the chair and onto his lap.

"Cheeky sod." I laughed.

"What do you expect?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Get a room you two." Ron chuckled.

Dean and I looked at Ron, then back to each other. Both of us grinned.

"That's not a bad idea." I beamed.

I stood up, took Dean's hand and dragged him up to our dorm.

"Oh God..." Harry, Ron and Neville groaned.

Dean smirked.

"Don't know what you're smirking at. I mean, you're going to be doing a whole lot of that in a minute." I told him.

Dean stopped smirking and stared at me with wide eyes. I backed into our dorm, dragging Dean in with me, and locking the door behind us.

* * *

To be honest, I think it was better that our friends knew. It was a whole lot easier, plus we didn't have to make up lies. Or should I say _Dean_ didn't have to make up lies. Many Gryffindor's were now aware of what was going on between Dean and I. The only ones that had a problem were the Slytherin's...but that was a given. It wasn't all Slytherin's though. There were a minority that didn't stick to the stereotype, and they left us alone. Too bad all Slytherin's weren't like that. But hey, there's always going to be people that give you a rough time – no innuendo implied. I knew this was the start of a crazy rollercoaster ride.

* * *

_**Please review XD Also, if there is any Harry Potter ship you would like me o write about, please mention it to me...though I may not do all of them :) **_

_**Thanks guys XD**_


	5. Dean's Point Of View 3

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 5 XD Please let me know what you think, I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 5**

**Dean Thomas**

Seamus and I were down by the river one day. We were the only two down there. It was quiet, peaceful. Yes it was the beginning of November and cold, but still. We were sitting at the water's edge, trousers rolled up, feet in the water. The water wasn't actually cold. Seamus and I were talking about random things, nothing in particular. It was when we started talking about our first year at Hogwarts when Seamus dropped something in the water. He stood up, bent over, and started feeling around for it. I couldn't pass up the opportunity. So I pushed Seamus into the water, and jumped up on to dry land. I was laughing so hard. Seamus emerged from the water, drenched...which made me laugh harder.

"Oh, if only you could see your face." I gasped.

"Help me out will you." Seamus sighed, offering me his hand.

I took it and began to drag my Irish man out of the water, but he had a different idea. Seamus pulled me into the water with him. When I emerged, Seamus was pissing himself – not literally.

"Oh, you wanna play it that way do you?" I smiled.

Seamus didn't see it coming. I tackled him into the shallow water. The two of us were having a whale of a time getting each other soaked. When we dragged ourselves out of the water, we made our way back to the castle straight away. I mean, we didn't want to catch our death out in the cold.

* * *

Back in our warm dorm, we both dried off and got into dry clothes. I definitely preferred dry to wet clothes. When we were both dressed, I walked over to Seamus. From behind, I slipped my arms around his waist, and rested my chin on his right shoulder.

"I like this." I breathed.

"So do I." Seamus said, turning round to face me.

Seamus slipped his arms around me, and leaned forward. I met him half way.

"Guys, really." A voice from behind us said.

It was Harry. He and Ron had walked in.

"Get used to it." I said, smiling, not pulling away.

Seamus did pull away though, but didn't remove his arms from around my waist.

"Just don't...ya know...get physical when we're around. That we really don't wanna see. You save it for just the two of you." Ron said.

"Kill joy." Seamus chuckled. "Fine, we won't."

"Ok. You guys coming to Hogsmead?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Seamus and I replied.

We grabbed our coats, and made our way to Hogsmead. Good thing we got to go there too, I needed to get some Christmas presents.


	6. Seamus' Point Of View 3

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 6 XD Please let me know what you think, haven't heard from anyone in a while...and I would love to know what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 6**

**Seamus Finnigan**

It was during the Christmas holidays that my parents found out about Dean – Dean's had known for a little while and had already met me. I had told them the day I came home. Of course they wanted to meet him ASAP. So, Dean was meeting them the week after I told them. Needless to say I was scared. Sure, my parents were fine with all of this, I had no doubt about that, it's just...worrying. Dean was coping better than I was, though it was easy to see he was still nervous. I apparated over to Dean's house on the day he was meeting my parents. When I knocked on the door, Dean's mother answered.

"Hello ma'am, how are you today?" I smiled.

"Hello Seamus, I'm very well, thank you. And how are you?" Dean's mother replied warmly.

"I'm alright, considering."

"It always is worrying. Why don't you come inside?"

"Thank you, ma'am."

I walked into the house. It was a really nice place, and Mr and Mrs Thomas always made me feel welcome. Mrs Thomas took me into the living room, where Mr Thomas was sitting on the sofa reading Hogwarts: A History. I found it wonderful how Mr Thomas wanted to find out more about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. He was always asking Dean questions about it, he even asked me a few whenever I was round.

"Seamus! Good to see you my boy." Mr Thomas beamed.

"Good to see you too sir." I smiled.

"Now you're here, what is Devil's snare?"

"Um...well...Devil's snare is...how can I explain this...uh..."

"You don't have to answer him grà, he's already read about it." I heard Dean say.

Looking towards the door, I saw Dean leaning against the frame. I smiled, and chuckled a little. Dean, grinning, walked over to me.

"Honestly dad, you need to stop asking Seamus all these questions that you know the answer to." Dean said, slipping his arm around my waist, at the same moment when I slipped mine around his.

"I was simply making sure that you let him Seamus pay attention in class." Mr Thomas grinned.

"We learnt about Devil's snare in our first year at Hogwarts. And if anything, Seamus doesn't let..."

I covered Dean's mouth with my free hand, and just smiled a little. Mr Thomas just laughed. After a few seconds I removed my hand.

"Shall we?" Dean asked, gesturing his head towards the front door.

"If you want to." I replied.

"Bye dad, see ya later."

Dean dragged me out of the living room before Mr Thomas had a chance to reply.

"Bye mum." Dean called into the kitchen, as we passed it on our way out.

Then, we were out the door. It had started to snow. We never really got snow over in Ireland, and we didn't get snow that much when we were at Hogwarts. Dean and I were still standing outside the front door – which was closed – looking out at the snow filled road. I ran out into the snow. I looked up at the sky, the snow falling onto my face. Watching the snow falling reminded me of the day Dean and I had our little snow ball fight. I liked snow...cold as it was, I liked it.

"You're like a child that's seen snow for the first time." Dean laughed, as he walked over to me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Dean stood in front of me. I looked into his big brown eyes. He placed a hand on my cheek, and leaned forward. I met him half way. Suddenly, I didn't feel so nervous anymore.

"I love you." I murmured as we pulled away.

* * *

Walking up to the front door of my house, my heart started racing.

"You ready?" I asked Dean.

Dean took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently.

"As I'll ever be." Dean replied.

I nodded. Taking a deep breath I opened the door, and pulled Dean inside.

"Mam? Dad?" I called.

"In the living room." mam called.

"Come on." I whispered.

Still having hold of Dean's hand, I pulled him along the hall and into the living room. My parents looked up...mam opened her mouth, and then she saw Dean.

"Mam, dad...this is Dean. My boyfriend." I told them.

Dad stood up, and extended his hand. Dean shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Dean. We've heard a lot about you." dad smiled.

Dean blushed a little. Dad let go of his hand, and he looked at me.

"Not my fault. They asked questions, so I kind of had to tell them. Anyway, you did the same." I said.

"Oh, so you were getting even." Dean chuckled.

"That's a tiny part of it...maybe..."

"Ha-ha, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Both of us laughed. I squeezed Dean's hand a little.

"Aw, my little Seamus, all grown up." mam sighed happily.

"Mam, please don't." I groaned.

Dean stifled a chuckle.

"Shut up." I smiled.

Dean raised his free hand in defence. This may be a bit more fun than I anticipated.

* * *

All in all, it went quite well. Mam and dad liked Dean, and vice versa. Dean was asked about school, family, hobbies, etc. I found out a few things that I never knew before. After they ran out of questions, mam said exactly what Dean's mother had said.

"We'll have to meet with your parents Dean. They sound delightful."

Dean and I glanced at each other.

"Of course Mrs Finnigan. They would very much like to meet the both of you." Dean replied, sweetly.

Right then my tiny 2 month 1 week old, Border-collie cross Husky, puppy Clover came bounding in. He was an early Christmas present. Clover jumped onto Dean's lap, started licking his face and wagging his tale. Dean chuckled, and stroked the puppy.

"Clover, you silly boy." I laughed.

The puppy looked over to me at the sound of his name, ran across Dean's lap, and onto me. Clover then ran back onto Dean, and went back and forth, before finally curling up on Dean's lap.

"I think he likes me." Dean grinned.

"I think so too." I smiled.

"You didn't tell me you got a puppy."

"Thought it would be a nice surprise."

Clover barked, as if to tell us he was still there. Dean started to stroke the puppy again. Clover barked again, looking at me. Laughing a little I stretched out my hand and started stroking him too.

* * *

Dean stayed for dinner – my parents insisted. Afterwards we ended up upstairs in my room with Clover. Dean had only been round for – about – two and a half hours. Dean and I were sitting on my bed, leaning against the pillows, side by side. Clover was curled up at the end of my bed with his toy – a teddy bear.

"So...what do ya think?" I asked tracing small circles on the back of Dean's hand.

"They brilliant. And Clover's just cute." Dean replied.

I smiled, and continued to trace the circles on Dean's hand. Dean put his other hand on top of mine. I looked up at him. Before I could do anything my head went all fuzzy and my lips were a bit busy. I grabbed my wand off the side, and locked my door. I couldn't help but grin. This was perfect. He was perfect. Everything was perfect. Perfect for me, anyway. Dean and I didn't realise we had fallen asleep on my bed until the morning when we woke up in each other's arms.

"It's a good thing your mum asked for my home number yesterday." Dean said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_**If there's a specific Harry Potter ship you would like me to write about, please let me know XD I will try write as many as I can and try do them justice XD**_


	7. Dean's Point Of View 4

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 7 XD Please let me know what you think, haven't heard from anyone in a while...and I would love to know what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 7**

**Dean Thomas**

When it was time to go back to school Seamus brought Clover. I loved that little dog; he was literally a big ball of fluff. But I have to say, I loved Clover's owner more. Seamus couldn't be beaten by anything or anyone, no matter how cute or fluffy. And technically, since we didn't have to be at the school, Seamus was allowed to have Clover there. Clover was a great judge of character, since he really hated most of the Slytherin's. It was funny when any of them came near us...Clover would just growl at them. One Slytherin thought they'd annoy Clover just that little bit more...and it almost ended with them being put in the Hospital Wing by a 3 month 2 week old puppy. Now that would have been embarrassing.

* * *

Seamus and I were outside the castle on the green, leaning against a tree. We were taking it in turns to chuck a ball for Clover. We had actually started a competition to see who could chuck it the furthest, and of course I was winning.

"Hey, stop cheating." Seamus laughed.

"I'm not cheating...I'm just awesome." I grinned.

"Big head."

"Which head are we talking about?"

"Dean Thomas, you dirty minded little boy!"

"I am not a little boy. I'm far from it."

I winked at Seamus, and gave a little chuckle. Seamus shook his head, but he couldn't hide his smile from me. Clover came up to the pair of us and nudged our arms.

"Impatient puppy, that's what you are." Seamus told Clover, scratching the dogs head.

Seamus picked up the ball and threw it. I took Seamus' other hand in mine, brought it up to my lips and kissed it.

"I love you, you know that." Seamus said.

"Not as much as I love you." I replied.

"Oh, you think so, huh?"

"No, I know so."

"Lies."

"Truth."

"Never."

Before I had a chance to reply Seamus had climbed on top of me, put his hands on my arms, and gently bit my lower lip. I raised my eyebrows a little, and started to slide my hands up the back of Seamus' shirt. Seamus let my lower lip go, and moved his mouth closer to my ear.

"Not in front of our puppy." Seamus whispered.

"Our? Don't you mean your?" I replied.

"Nope, our."

"Why our?"

"Because I want him to be ours."

Seamus pulled back, looked me in the eyes, and kissed me. He then brushed his lips along my jaw and down my neck. He stopped where my shoulder and neck met, and stayed there. I shivered a little, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Seamus laughed a little. At that moment, Clover bounded over to us, dropped the ball, and climbed on to us both. Seamus sighed, and reluctantly pulled back. He picked up the puppy.

"You, Clover, have very bad timing." Seamus smiled.

"Hey, we have plenty of time for...that." I chuckled.

"I know. But he still has very bad timing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I am right, there's no guessing about it."

"Who has the big head now?"

"Shut up you."

"Make me."

"Oh, don't you make me make you."

"Bring it."

Clover barked.

"I will later." Seamus sighed smiling.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked, with a smirk.

"You not knowing is all part of the fun."

Seamus stood up, and started walking off, taking Clover with him.

"How rude!" I called, laughing a little.

I scrambled to my feet and ran after Seamus.

* * *

Later that night, Seamus and I were the only two in the room – save Clover, of who was asleep in his bed across the room. Harry was spending the night with Ginny, Ron with Hermione, and Neville with Luna. We had the room all to ourselves. I was sitting on my bed, reading, when suddenly I heard the door lock. I looked up. Seamus, at that moment, was putting his wand down on the table beside his bed, and walking over to me. I watched him curiously.

"I told you I would later." Seamus grinned.

I smiled, and set my book down just in time. It was a fun night.

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But here's a new chapter XD Also I have a new fic up. It's on Wolfstar, it's strange I ship both Wolfstar and Ronks/Tupin XD So, yeah please take a look at it, I'm working on the next chapter of it so, yeah XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD **_


	8. Seamus' Point Of View 4

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 8 XD Please let me know what you think, haven't heard from anyone in a while...and I would love to know what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 8**

**Seamus Finnigan**

I woke up one May morning, curled up next to Dean. It was a little unbelievable how...easy this all was. I always expected to wake up, and find out this had all been a dream. But that never happened. Dean was already awake. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw his smiling face. His arms tightened around me.

"Morning sleepy." Dean smiled.

"Morning." I replied. "What day is it again?"

"Saturday."

"Good, don't want to do lessons today."

"Oh, is that right."

"Is that all you think about?"

"No, I think about other things."

"Like?"

"I'll tell you if they ever happen."

"Now, that's not fair."

"Shay, you are so impatient."

I looked at him. He had never called me Shay. No one had ever called me Shay.

"Shay..." I mused.

Dean turned a shade of red.

"Sorry, I...uh...um..." Dean stuttered.

I put a finger over his lips.

"Why are you sorry? I said nothing about not liking it." I smiled.

Dean's face grew redder.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush."

Dean smiled. He leaned back, opened his mouth slightly, and bit my finger gently. I laughed a little, and shook my head.

"Really, Dean? Really?" I laughed.

Dean nodded. Rolling my eyes, I rolled out of Dean's bed, taking my finger with me.

"Meany." Dean sighed.

I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door.

* * *

I pestered Dean all day about what he thought about. It was bugging me. Thing is, Dean even knew it was bugging me. That was probably one of the reasons why he didn't tell me. We were walking through the courtyard. We were the only two there.

"Dean Michael Thomas, tell me!" I said.

"Seamus Patrick Finnigan, I shall not!" Dean smiled.

"You're so mean."

"Says you"

"Yes says me."

Dean stopped and put himself in front of me. He laced his arms around me waist, putting his hands in the back pockets of my jeans, pulling me close to him. I bit my lower lip, smiled a little, and looked down.

"What?" Dean asked in a hushed voice, lifting my head up by putting a finger beneath my chin.

"Well..." I said looking into his deep brown eyes. "Is that your wand poking me...or are you enjoying this a little _too _much?"

Dean blushed again. I was on a roll today!

"Well, my wand's back in the dorm." Dean whispered.

Smiling, I took Dean's hand and dragged him back into the castle.

* * *

_**Please take a look at my Wolfstar fanfic XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	9. Dean's Point Of View 5

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 9 XD Please let me know what you think, haven't heard from anyone in a while...and I would love to know what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 9**

**Dean Thomas**

Seamus and I got married at the age of 24. Neither of us even thought that we'd both decide to propose on the same day at the same time, which was on Christmas day as soon as we both were awake. It was one of the best days of my life. All our friends and family where watching the ceremony, smiling at the pair of us. Most of the time I forgot anyone apart from Seamus and I were there.

During our first dance was the first time that day I was able to hold Seamus close to me. The night before our wedding Seamus stayed at his parent. As soon as we were both on the dance floor, having our first dance as a married couple, I wasted no time and pulled Seamus close to me. Seamus didn't seem to mind at all.

"Shay, do you remember when we were eighteen...you asked me what kind of things I thought about, and I wouldn't tell you unless they happened?" I whispered into Seamus' ear.

"Yeah I remember...it was a fun day." Seamus replied. "First time you ever called me 'Shay'. What about it?"

I chuckled at the memory.

"Well, today would be one of those things I thought about." I smiled.

Seamus looked at me, stunned by what I and told him.

"Really." he breathed.

I nodded, smiling at my Irishman.

"I really do love you, Dean, you know that right." Seamus grinned.

"Of course I know that...and I love you too, Shay. More than you could ever know." I grinned back.

I gently kissed Seamus and held him tighter. One of the best days of my life was that day.


	10. Seamus' Point Of View 5

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 10 XD Please let me know what you think, and I would love to know what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 10**

**Seamus Finnigan-Thomas**

Two weeks after our wedding, Dean and I went on our honeymoon. We decided Rio would be a good place. Sun, sea, heat, excuse not to wear a shirt, alone time with the person I love. What could be better? Dean and I were in the hotels pool. We were the only two in there; everyone else was outside or in their rooms. Dean had started doing laps; he was on his tenth when I just grabbed him around the waist. Dean's head bobbed up.

"Yes?" he asked, with a watery smile.

Was it strange that Dean looked hotter wet? Dean stood up properly and faced, slipping his arms around my neck.

"Shay, you alright?" he smiled.

I looked down at Dean's chest.

"I am so alright it's unbelievable." I grinned.

"I love that you still act like we're eighteen." Dean chuckled.

"It's fun."

"I know."

I leaned forward and kissed Dean. It was hard to believe that my best friend was now my husband. Almost like a dream...but it was actually happening. Which, of course, was the best part.

"What do you say we go up stairs, take a shower and go out?" Dean asked, leaning his forehead on mine, lips inches away.

"Buy shower, you mean...?" I started to ask.

"Shay, you know exactly what I mean."

"What are we waiting for then.

And that's basically how the whole honeymoon went. It was a lot of fun. We acted like we were still eighteen when we were together, but get us alone, we act our actual ages. It was strange. I guess we just brought each other's inner child out. Now if that was true, I was intrigued to find out what we'd be repeating from when we first got together.


	11. Dean's Poing Of View 6

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 10 XD Please let me know what you think, and I would love to know what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 11**

**Dean Finnigan-Thomas**

Married life was great. I didn't see why people moaned about it. Most married couples would have had an argument by now...but not Seamus and I. After what happened before Seamus and I got together – our argument –, I decided that I would do everything I could to prevent us both from having another falling out. To think, it was six years ago.

As well as being married, we had our own house to. Most would thing apartment, but we had our reasons. Reasons of which no one knew about yet. We thought we'd keep it between us, until we knew for sure.

* * *

I was working in the office in the lower part of the house, at the back. It was a nice place, and we made more like a home with all the decorating...especially with Ginny and Hermione's help. After a while of typing away on the offices computer, I stood up and looked out of the window. Looking out of the window always helped me...the scenery was just so beautiful. Hills in the distance, rows of trees, a slither of a lake could be seen trailing down the side of a hill...just beautiful.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Seamus asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I turned my head slightly to look at Seamus, before turning back to the window, and resting me head on his. I put my arms behind me, and around Seamus.

"I'm not thinking about anything. That's the best thing." I replied, closing my eyes.

Seamus removed my arms from around him, and turned me around to face him, replacing his arms around my waist. I placed a hand on Seamus' face a kissed him quickly, before resting my forehead against his, and smiling. Seamus took my hand off of his cheek, and started pulling me out of the office.

"Ní ba chóir duit ar a rinneadh go bhfuil grá" Seamus muttered.

I shivered a little. I loved it when he spoke Irish...and he knew it. At least now I could understand what he said.

"Too anois go déanach" I grinned.


	12. Seamus' Pont Of View 6

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 12 XD Please let me know what you think, and I would love to know what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 12**

**Seamus Finnigan-Thomas**

"Shay! Shay!" Dean yelled excitedly up the stairs.

I came rushing down.

"What? What's wrong?! What's happened?! Are you...?" I started.

Dean cut me off by flinging his arms around me.

"It's happening! I just got of the hone with them and it's actually happening!" Dean rushed.

"Really! I mean...really!" I smiled.

"Really! Oh Shay, we're gunna have a family!"

"Jayzus Christ! This is brilliant!"

"You know what we have to do now."

"Tell everyone."

"Oh...that too. Do you know what else we have to do now?"

"What?"

"Get everything."

I smiled. This was going to be great.

* * *

We met up with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione one day. We always kept in touch with the four of them. We met them at the local pub. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had already gotten a table when Dean and I walked in.

"Hey, look who it is!" Ron smiled.

"Hey guys, you all alright?" I asked, as Dean and I sat down.

"Yeah we're good. How are you two?" Ginny replied.

Dean and I looked to each other and grinned.

"Right. What are you two hiding?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever could you mean?" Dean smiled.

"Come on, spit it out." Harry chuckled.

"We're adopting. And yesterday someone chose us. She's due soon. She's met us already, but yeah, she chose us." I smiled.

"We wanted you guys to be the first to know." Dean added.

"Aw guys! That's...wow! Congratulations!" Ginny and Hermione said, running round the table to hug us.

"That's awesome guys." Harry and Ron told us.

The four of them asked us a load of questions about Lilah – the girl who was giving her baby to us. They asked about names, and what we've got for the baby so far. We told them that we planned ahead and had everything ready, which was true. Everything was set up. All we needed was names. Things were going so well. And before anything is said/thought, magic had no role to play in this what so ever.

* * *

_**Please review XD and so you all know I have a: Wolfstar fanfic (I ship both Ronks and Wolfstar), a Criminal Minds fanfic, two Torchwood fanfics (not related), and Doctor Who fanfic (ties in with one of my Torchwood fanfics), and two Morganville fanfics (they tie together. Also, I have a Torchwood fanfic I co-write with a friend – you can find the details and fanfics on my profile. Please take a look.**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	13. Dean's Point Of View 7

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 13 XD Please let me know what you think, and I would love to know what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Just a little bit I'd write.**

**Chapter 13**

**Dean Finnigan-Thomas**

We only had to wait four weeks. The mother of the babies – yes plural – didn't want to hold them, or be near them. I found that rather sad. Though, she was very young. The doctor's took the two newborns away. I don't know what it was called, but it was the place where they put all the newborns, in that room filled with cots, and there was a clear window parents or family or friends could look through to look at the babies. That's where Seamus and I were standing. My parents, Seamus' parents, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were in the waiting room. I suppose that was good. Giving us a bit of time to ourselves to look at them. Seamus and I had an arm around each other, smiling through the glass.

"Twins. I still can't believe it." Seamus sighed.

"Me neither Shay." I breathed.

Seamus and I had agreed that we wouldn't lie to them. We would tell them from the start that we adopted them, but that that fact doesn't make us love them any less, which was true. That way, they wouldn't become enraged when they found out when they were older.

"We still need names." I said.

"That is very true." Seamus replied.

We had spent ages trying to find names we liked. But it's difficult. We had to ask the doctors/nurses to wait for a name. As we stood there, looking at the two, we started throwing some names out there. Until we came up with the best two.

* * *

When the paper work was finished, birth certificates done, etc, Seamus and I took one baby each and carried them out to the others. All of them thought it was just going to be one, and were startled when they saw two. It was very funny.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet Amelia and Cayden." Seamus smiled.

It was easy to tell which was which, since Amelia wore a little pink hat and Cayden a little blue hat. Mum and dad, and Seamus' mum and dad, walked over to the pair of us. The four looked down at the two bundles, smiling. We had our family.


	14. Seamus' Point Of View 7

**Authors Notes: Hey guys XD Chapter 14 XD Please let me know what you think, and I would love to know what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

_**Last Chapter!**_

**Chapter 14**

**Seamus Finnigan-Thomas**

Over the years Amelia and Cayden showed signs of magic. Dean and I were overjoyed with that fact. They would experience what we had. Make friends like them. Be able to control the magic they had. Dean and I knew we need not worry about the two. Even though they were so young they were inseparable, and always looked out for each other. Their first words were each other's names. Well, Cayden said 'Amia' and Amelia said 'Cayen', but it was close enough, and we knew what they meant. When they could both talk and understand things, they knew they were adopted, but they refused to believe it. They told us 'you'll always be our daddies, no matter what'. It melted our hearts really, to hear them say that.

* * *

The twins turned eleven on May 18th, and at the beginning of summer they had received their Hogwarts letters. They were over the moon to say the least, bouncing off of the walls and ceiling. They were the same age as Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, so at least they'd know two people in their year.

"Wait, this means we won't be able to see you much." Amelia said, coming down from the high of getting the letter.

"No! I don't want that to happen! Can't you teach us magic?" Cayden asked.

Dean and I looked to each other. We were sitting on the sofa.

"Come here you two." Dean said.

The twins climbed onto our laps, and we wrapped our arms around them.

"You'll still see us. And be able to speak to us." I told them.

"You'll be taught by the best teachers. One of them we had." Dean added.

"Professor McGonagall is now the Headmistress, but she also teaches Transfiguration."

"Plus Neville, you two remember Neville, he's the Horology Professor."

"And Al and Rose are in your year."

"So you won't be alone."

Amelia and Cayden looked up at us.

"But we won't have you two there all the time." they said, in their half Irish half English way.

"But you'll still have each other." I said.

"What if we're not in the same house? What if we not in Gryffindor like you guys?"

"No matter what, we will love you two. Remember that."

The two nodded.

"Come on. Who wants cookies?" Dean asked.

Amelia and Camden's face's lit up and ran into the kitchen.

"Cookies, why didn't I think of that?" I asked, chuckling, as I got off the sofa.

"Because Shay, you know we need to tell them the truth first, and then use food as a distraction." Dean smiled, taking my hand, as we walked into the kitchen.

I kissed Dean on the cheek before we both turned our attention back to our children.

* * *

Amelia and Cayden went to Hogwarts with the biggest smiles on their faces. Both were in Gryffindor with Al and Rose. The four became friends with Scorpius Malfoy – not that we minded, he was a sweet kid - who was also in Gryffindor. Both did amazingly in all their subjects. Cayden did well with blowing things up, occasionally - he got that from me, duh. Amelia did well with Quidditch - she got that from Dean. Cayden fell in love with a girl named Annabelle Creevy – Denis Creevy's daughter. Amelia with a boy named Louis Weasley – Bill and Fleur's son (youngest).

Dean and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
